thedorkfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason
Mason wears a blue shirt with the collars up and black pants with a blue and red vest on top of his shirt. He has short brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He has his sleeves stitched onto his shirt. Relationships: Yuki:Yuki and Mason are very good friends, Yuki is very upset when Mason leaves Yuki to start a friendship that ends with Galligar and his Jet Anaconda. Chuck Miles:Chuck and Mason are rivals Galligar Dalton:Galligar and Mason are enemies Battles(w description) Ryutaro Fukami Batlle(Beyblades seen Thermal Pisces&Jet Panther) Winner:Mason&Panther 3...2...1 Let It Rip!The Battle starts off with Thermal Pisces entering the centre of the stadium. Mason has seen what he does and rapidly attacks Pisces to which Ryutaro is not surprised. Ryutaro also attacks rapidly and Mason claims he is bored and uses his special move Flawless Fury where Panther makes itself duplicate and attack in threes on the top of the opponent's beyblade. It defeats Ryutaro and Pisces and Mason is declared the winner. Yuki Mizusawa Battle(Beyblades seen Mercury Anubuis&Jet Panther) Winner:Yuki&Anubuis 3...2...1... Let It Rip!Yuki accidentally mislaunches and Mason seizes the opportunity with Flawless Fury it effects Anubuis&Jet and Yuki is nervous but pulls himself together and uses his new special move Sky Signal where he comes crashing down and spins on the other beyblade. Panther uses weird movement that represents a pouncing panther. Anubuis falls onto the bey stadium floor where it breaks part of the ground. Panther's Performence tip C p(Crystals) gets stuck in the cracks, Yuki makes Anubuis crash into Panther which sends Anubuis flying so Yuki uses Sky Signal and sends Panther out of the stadium. Chuck Miles Battle(Beyblades seen Revolver Stallion&Jet Panther) Winner:Mason&Panther 3...2...1... Let It Rip!Chuck starts off with Rampaging Bullet where he rapidly attacks Mason. Mason is worried about Panther and uses his new special move Pouncing Quake and he lands on Stallion but Stallion runs to fast for Panther and Stallion uses Rampaging Bullet and sends Panther flying to the edge of the stadium but Panther pounces and jumps onto Stallion. Chuck is too worried by Mason's attack that he goes to fast and causes himself to get a stadium out. Mason wins the Rusty City Tournament's first round. Turner Battle(Beyblades seen Turner Gadget&Jet Panther) Winner:Turner&Gadget 3...2...1... Let It Rip!Turner uses Gadget's Busting Brick Frequency and it weakens Panther's spin, Mason is very surprised. Panther foolishly attack directly which causes Panther to have a stadium out!Turner is declared the winner of the Rusty City Tournament's second round. Ryuga Battle(Beyblades seen Galactic L-Drago&Jet Panther) Winner:N/A Mason notices a bey spinning and it is revealed to be Ryuga and Galactic L-Drago. Mason launches Panther L-Drago's attack is to overwhelming for Panther and an unknown silhouette owning the bey Jet Anaconda saves Mason from Ryuga Galligar Battle(Beyblades seen Jet Anaconda&Jet Panther) Winner:Galligar After realizing that Galligar is evil, Mason battles him. They launch their beys and Anaconda is slithering like a snake, Mason has seen this move done by Galligar before, so Mason reacts with his special move Pouncing Quake it has little effect on Anaconda. Galligar uses his special move Constricting Crush to ultimately destroy Panther and take away Mason's power. Wins:2 Loses:3